


The Changeling Chronicles - Book One: The Arcane Academy (Outdated Preview)

by JacobsJottings



Series: The Changeling Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work, The Changeling Chronicles
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Elemental Magic, Fairy, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, How Do I Tag, Knight, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Psychic Abilities, Wands? Where we're going we don't need wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsJottings/pseuds/JacobsJottings
Summary: ‘They say that some mortals were born to do great things. However, upon the birth of her only baby, Theodora knew her child was no mortal. His hair was the colour of the sunlit sea, raggedy and falling from his head like the long petals of a sunflower. His eyes glowed green and bedazzling.The Midwife in the City of Solis said as much to her: ‘This is the offspring of a Fair-folk my lady, your child... he is a changeling!’And so the son was surnamed after the nearest Fair-folk kingdom-  Hazelwood, middle-name Oberon, first name Maximus. As time came to pass it became clear he had inherited Elemental magic from his estranged family. Though from his mother he learnt humanity, and the ability to lie.What better candidate could there be for The Arcane Academy than a disabled fair-folk mage raised by humans? This was a young man who could sprout flowers with thought, spin fire from his finger tips, and freeze up rivers with a cool and haunting gaze from those ancient green eyes.’(TL;DR: A preview into my original series about an autistic fairy prince/mage attending college in a high-fantasy universe.)





	The Changeling Chronicles - Book One: The Arcane Academy (Outdated Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview into my original work 'The Changeling Chronicles' a fantasy series I'm writing about an autistic fairy prince / mage and his likewise disabled friends. Though I've been working on it for just under three years, this first chapter only recently came into existence after I started drafting again.
> 
> You can read more about the series over on my Tumblr blog: @jacobsjottings - at the time of uploading there is a post on the top of my blog talking about this series, if it isn't still at the top you can find it in the 'my posts' tab. It goes into far more detail than I can reasonably include in these notes. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions, just be aware it may take a while for me to respond as I'm sick at the moment. 
> 
> I've been promising the few readers I have a proper preview of this for a long time, so whether you're one of them, one of my AO3 subscribers, or have just come across this by chance, I hope you enjoy it! As a piece of original creative writing it would mean so much to me if you could take the time to leave some feedback as some do on my fanfics. I currently have very little to go on for this series or my original non-fiction work generally, and I have the opportunity of entering it into a local competition for autistic creators this summer, which I don't feel I can do without some idea of how it's going. 
> 
> I made the decision to upload this to AO3 from a word document at the very last minute (since it proved too long for a Tumblr post). So if there are any formatting issues I'll try and make sure they're fixed before the new week. It looks fine on my PC, but I'm yet to check on a mobile device. I may also make further modifications in the future as my draft progresses beyond the first few chapters, especially in regards to retconning the world-building or the character descriptions. 
> 
> I do consider this a very bare bones first draft, so I imagine this will look nothing like my private copy of this chapter in the not too distant future. If this preview is particularly liked, I may go onto update this, or post more previews/extracts. However, AO3 has a complex 'original works' policy, so I may have to find an alternative website to publish them on. As well as this, I'm looking into self-publishing some of my other work on amazon- namely one or two of my short stories focusing on queer and disabled characters. 
> 
> Character List for Chapter One in the style of my handwritten annotations:
> 
> -The two bandits- too cool for peasant work. maybe i'll resurrect them through necromancy soon.
> 
> -Prince Maximus Hazelwood - Protag 1- autistic and anxious fairy dude- really needs to see a therapist, might be me projecting.
> 
> -Cassandra Sharpe - Protag 2 - just so sweet? chivalrous, excitable? have you ever met a short magical knight? you have now!
> 
> -Tatiana Gondozoi - partially inspired by my hungarian dog groomer, also by my very northern grandma, and my very english nan at times. 
> 
> That's it I guess! I hope you enjoy the chapter! You can subscribe to updates on TCC by asking to receive the newsletter on my blog.
> 
> (Originally uploaded on Feb 24th 2019, edited on the 13th, 16th and 31st of March, and on the 27th of May).

Chapter One  
The Journey Into Solis

When Max Hazelwood opened his eyes, his whole body ached. The cage they’d forced him into barely allowed him to sit up straight, and he summed as he evaluated the rusty iron that it was made of, that it wasn’t designed to hold powerful sorcerers, and had probably been stolen from the nearby hunting grounds around Erinstead. 

It took a while to recall just how he’d gotten himself into this mess. He felt foolish for having slept through most of it- but the foggy recollection was still there- his carriage had been bombarded by a group of bandits not far from his home in Windmarsh. 

“Get me out of here!” Max forced, the natural gentleness in his voice weakening any hope of intimidating the two large goons leading his cart. He regretted it already.

One of them, a tall woman with dark lifeless shark eyes, and a shaved head chuckled in reply. To make matters worse, she had an otherwise kindly face, Max didn’t want to have to harm her. Nor the similar looking man next to her- perhaps they were siblings, just trying to make a living. Even if it was through dishonest means. 

“Mynerv help me, I will kill you both if I have to!” the young man tried again.

“And just how do you intend on doing that boy?” the woman replied through a snarl. 

The cart stopped violently. Ice spreading from Max’s body and into both the cart, and the cage they’d locked him in. Both buckling under the violent element taking over.

Before his spell could go any further an arrow struck the woman in the arm- a howl of pain followed, and Max stopped his magic in haste, kicking the door of his cage open and tumbling out onto the ground below the cart with a great thud- ready to fight. 

Then there’s the sound of a horse coming to a halt, the shot of another arrow, and a girl with pale skin glaring at him from above- she outreaches a hand of help. 

Max declines it, raising up with little dignity, and frowning at the short hero of the hour- her smile is a smug and entrancing one, and her words reflect as much. 

“Well- well- well, you’re not from around here are you?” 

“I am actually!” he’s defensive, already raising the hood of his azure cloak, wanting to leave- he even turns; but the girl grabs him by the wrist and forcefully stops him. 

“Such blue hair- emerald eyes- you’re a Fair-folk, you are not from around here!” 

“Yes, I am! Now unhand me- you- you wastrel! I am not being kidnapped again!” 

“Then relax, tell me who you are, and what you’re doing here.” 

The bright green eyes look her up and down, they press into her aqua ones for a moment reading her mind as far as they can, and then his demeanour softens. He even feels the need to smile. Regretting his aggression. She had rescued him after all. 

“Prince-In-Exile Maxim Oberon Hazelwood, forty-ninth in line to the Hazelwood Fairy Throne, Elemental Sorcerer, and who might you be?” 

He finally escapes her grip, partially through force, partially because she’s weakened her grip in reaction. Nonetheless, her smile remains. At least she isn’t an Imperial. 

“Cass Sharpe, Foreseer, Empath, and Spellcaster. Are you injured good sir?” 

That questions shocks Max. “No- I’m fine. Thank you for your consideration.” 

Cass Sharpe is already rummaging in the cart, obviously searching for something, she makes an excited, childlike noise, withdrawing an expensive leather satchel, Max’s initials are scorched onto a silver roundel clasp that fastens the bag it to its strap. 

“Yours I take it?” 

“Yes, thank you, not to sound ungrateful, but is there anything else there?” 

Cass rummages further, and Max watches as the expensive shoulder plates on her outfit glisten in the sun. He wonders if she might be a Knight of some kind, doing good deeds- the rewards would certainly pay for such high-grade attire. 

“There’s nothing else- have you lost much?” she asks sadly, softened by a goofy grin. 

Max could cry. “Oh- just all of my worldly possessions. And then there’s the carriage I hired- it’s not the end of the world or anything!”

The pain of the emotion strikes Cass more than it does its owner- increased not only by the already present Empath bloodline, but by the charm of the man’s bloodline too. 

“Cheer up! At least the sun is shining!” Cass tries at first, and when it has no effect, she asks yet another of her questions, “may I offer you a ride somewhere?” 

On cue the moon-white horse belonging to Cass trots around the cart- Max is eager to agree to the offer- until he sees the smallness of the saddle atop the steed. 

“I’m going to the Arcane Academy; do you know where that is?” 

“Yes!” Cass begins excitedly, “that’s where I’m going! Oh, the gods have smiled on you today your highness! I’m going to the Solisian docks for tomorrow’s passage!” 

He winces at the address, but smiles afterward, “then I must agree to your offer, though I must warn you, I have no coin with which to pay you. Nor will I soon.” 

“Then we ride! Would you like to take the reins, or shall I?” she asks, already half on the horse herself, reins fully in hand. Max half envies her sanguine presentation.

“I think you should, Cass, can you- um- can you help me up?” 

“Oh of course!” and before he can even try, she has him fully on the side of the horse.

Had they been in his hometown of the last decade, the people- peasants and nobility alike would laugh at such a sight. A short female Knight assisting the taller Fair-folk onto her horse. Though, in retrospect, they laughed at a lot. They were all morons. 

The horse sets off at a start, no warning given to Max, and instinctively he clasps to the leather cuirass in front of him, doing little to retain any dignity he might have left. 

“It’s quite alright you know,” she reassures him meaningfully, though it only makes him feel worse about his newfound vulnerability. “You need to hold onto something.”

“Is this something you do often?” 

“What, save defenceless princes from certain doom?”

“That’s quite the exaggeration…” 

“Yes. Sorry. But yes- at least- until I get to the academy.” 

“You are a Knight then? I thought as much.” 

“Was. It was the only way to get my papers.” 

“Papers?” 

“Yes. Service to the Sunlit Kingdoms, the only way to get here from Nordsay.” 

“You’re from Nordsay?”- admittedly, her pale skin and fertile soil coloured hair did little to hide the possibility. Those aqua eyes, however, did cast some doubt. 

“My father is. He’s still there. My mother didn’t want to bring me here, so I decided to make my own way. She’s a teacher, at the academy. You might meet her soon.” 

“I see. Joint nationality then? That’s admirable.”

“Not when there’s a war on…” 

For a moment it had been easy to forget. The allied Kingdoms of Nordsay were at war with the Holy Empire of Tiffany the Third- who inhabited the lands between the Sunlit Kingdoms and Nordsay. Even now, the warships of all forces were visible in the distance, docked in the water not far from the coastal paths they were traversing. 

“I’m sorry… I try not to think of that these days.” Max tried, damage already done.

“It’s okay I suppose, it can’t be easy for you either. They’re not fond of magic, especially your kind of magic- the non-human stuff. I’m glad you’re safe now.”

Max chuckled bitterly, “there’s a reason I’m a Prince-In-Exile and not a Prince.” 

“It can’t have been easy for you- for your mother especially.” 

Cass said it without thinking. Forgetting she shouldn’t know anything about that.

“Foreseer indeed… you could have said you knew things about me…”

“My timely arrival didn’t give it away?” 

“Fair-folk can be very trusting Miss Sharpe.” 

“Please- don’t call me Miss. Just Cass.” 

The ride became silent for a moment. Both having made too many awkward comments. Nonetheless both were also grateful for the silence. A rest. 

The sea was more audible now, less trees and more rocks dotted the landscape, the sky had never been clearer. Max found it comforting. This had once been a familiar route. Cass can feel his comfort- the nostalgia, and smiles though he cannot see it.

It’s enough to break the silence- “I like this sea air too, it’s less bitter than Nordsay’s.”

“We’ll be at the city walls soon- there’s an inn right by the docks- we’ll probably be able to see our ship from the bedroom windows. The air is good there too- Solis is a recreational city, no factories, no steam-carriages, just people and their businesses.”

“I’ve been here a year, but I have never entered Solis, is it expensive to stay there?” 

“Don’t worry about that. I know someone. It’s just one night.” 

“Yet you have no coin?” 

“I have farmed my own food and kept the few possessions I have- well- had until today- through obstinance only. My mother had no money to leave me. And the Kingdom had no allowance to give me- and I’m guessing you know why that is.”

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to bring up- it’s just I have no money of my own.” 

“As I said just now. Please don’t worry about it.” 

Soon the large poles carrying the pneumatic communication lines merged alongside the path, in the distance the chalk-white walls of the resort city-state of Solis became clearly visible. Guards nodded toward the two on the horse, some smiling ear-to-ear. 

They came to stop at the gates- large oak embellished in gold, and as soon as Max raised a hand over Cass’s head in a wave toward the gatekeepers- the doors opened. 

“Good prince! It has been some years!” one shouted in the typical Solisian style, large smile accompanying the words, and great enthusiasm in the loudness of them. 

“Just how well do the people know you here?” Cass whispered behind her.

Max whispered back, “I was born here. Before Windmarsh, we all knew each-other.” 

The cobbled paths too were bright white- an impractical yet indulgent use of unpolished marble, accompanied by golden lanterns- some on posts- others hanging from the side of townhouses and various tourist-centred dining establishments. 

“Turn left here Cass,” and that she did- the city sloping down toward the sea at a calm angle, leading all the way to the docks. Liners and trade ships dotting the further views with their masts. Creating the illusion of trees growing from the water. 

At the very end of the sparkling marble road was a tall property, the bricks had been covered in bright white plaster, and wildflowers climbed most of it, an unmaintained and flaky sign gave away why ‘Wallflower By The Sea - Guest House and Bistro’. 

“This is the place- drop me off and you can take the horse next door- tell them you’re a friend of Maxim- they’ll sort everything for us- no coin necessary.” 

“The horse has a name you know.” Cass snapped unexpectedly, “She is Legacy.” 

“Right- well…” Max mumbled as his now irritated companion dropped him physically next to the horse- “You make sure Legacy gets some sugar lumps.”

She trotted away at a good time, the glass doors of the guest house burst open and a heavily made-up grey-haired woman darted at Max, nearly knocking him over. 

“Ah! Baba! You join us at last!” her accent was thick and full of mucus, and yet the very nature of the grandmother-figure did not repulse. It instead brewed affection. 

“Tatiana- really-” Max tried, back rigid, arms solid at his sides like a Penguin as he was crushed by maternal love, he wondered if the woman had punctured his lungs. 

“Nonsense- non-sense!” she said, though finally letting him go, “ve waited and waited and you never arrive! What happened? Are you safe?!” 

“He was captured-” Cass’s voice interrupted Max’s move to reply himself, “I found him on the coast near Erinstead, he was just about to freeze his captors to death.”

“Who iz this?” Tatiana partially ignored the short armour-cladded girl, disgust belied the way her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Max for an answer. 

“This is my- my friend Cass, she rescued me. Though she did not need to. I wondered if we could put her up for the night? She is due to join me at the academy.” 

“You are not- eh- how you say- Imperial ‘fasiszta’?”

“Ni!” Cass replied in Tatiana’s native tongue, and before she could say anything else, she too was being hugged- no- crushed by the dumpling-like hotel owner. 

Max could only roll his eyes. Every visit, no matter who he brought, the interaction ended in deep emotional hugs of people she had never met. It was sweet- sickly even.

He was grateful that the Harvest month was quiet in the city of Solis, so there were few tourists outside to witness this specific act of affection. Thankfully, it also meant the hotel was empty- Max smiled at the realisation as he entered the lobby.

“You vill be staying long?” Tatiana asked Cass as she escorted her into the room by the arm and gestured toward Max with the other- a twinkle in her violet eyes. 

“The first ship leaves tomorrow, so I think I’ll be joining Max.” Cass asserted. 

“You’re coming with me?” Max’s cheeks suddenly went rosy without reason.

“As I see it, you are the only person I know. Would you prefer to go alone?”

“No. I’d- I’d like that. I know nobody else there either- in fact- I suspect some will react hostilely. This was a very quick arrangement. Only the Archmage knows.”

“And me!” Tatiana interrupted the young people, with her were now two rooms keys which she thrusted into their hands, “the furnace is on, so you have hot water too!” 

“Thank you.” Max said finally, leaving both people behind to exchange their own pleasantries. Avoiding the gaudy elevation carriage and taking the stairs instead. 

The room- ninety-nine- hadn’t changed since his last visit. The too-familiar portrait of a ridiculously undersized fairy hiding underneath a blue rose still rested over the chest of drawers, and the bay window facing the water still offered the boy sanctuary. 

‘It’s all okay now’- he thought to himself, dropping his shoulders and relaxing his gut in relief. Max then draped his blue cloak clumsily over the chair near to the window, exposing fully the ghillie shirt he wore loose underneath- tucked into denim breeches. 

The room was cold and yet he felt so hot. As if he was still being held in that cage. 

To have been so naïve to have thought he could journey alone. Powerful magic or not, the anxiety always held him back. The presence of an open world holding him back even more. There were no physicians to help him here, and certainly fewer friends. 

“This is what life is now. Just you- just me and the sea.” Max thought this fully aloud, as he laid himself down on the comfortable and oversized poster-bed the room had always offered him. The nostalgia was oddly bitter, he’d hoped for childhood joy.

The mixture of tiredness, and crashing waves, lulled him into a deep sleep. Had he not been so unexpectedly overcome by drowsiness, he would have thanked the Goddess Mynerv for delivering him safely, for Cass, and asked for safety in all the trials ahead.


End file.
